Along with downsizing of electronic devices in recent years, downsizing of semiconductor components including semiconductor packages and semiconductor elements to be embedded in electronic devices have also been in progress. The semiconductor components are mounted on circuit base members in the electronic devices by use of connection terminals such as solder bumps. Here, it is preferable to increase alignment accuracy between the circuit base members and the semiconductor components in order to improve yields of such electronic devices.
The related arts to this application is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 07-183333 and 2007-27305.